


The Eggnog

by aquilasaurus



Series: Dimity's Drabbles [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, Eggnog, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Following on the events of The Key, Ada and Hecate's best-laid plans go awry at the staff Christmas party. Drabble.Day 20 of the Winter Fluff Event: Holiday Spirits





	The Eggnog

Hecate failed to understand the appeal of eggnog. The staff was punch-drunk on the stuff, thanks to Dimity. Hecate thought it an American extravagance: more sugar than a cake, with the texture of mucus. She preferred a traditional mulled wine, and in moderation. Of course, Ada held a different opinion.

Afterward, their hands bumped while clearing up. The moment stretched between them.

“You meant it, earlier?”

Hecate nodded. Ada smiled, tentatively brushed her lips against Hecate's.

Hecate swept her tongue along Ada’s lower lip, then pulled sharply back. “You taste like eggnog. Wash your mouth out, and we’ll try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am aware that eggnog is originally a British invention, but these days it’s more popular in America, and I believe that Hecate would not be eager to claim it as her own.


End file.
